


The Best Way to Write my Name (is on Your Skin)

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also this is proof that I put Freewood in the background of most things by habit, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Geoff-centric, Jeremy going by Rimmy Tim for awhile, M/M, Sober Geoff, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Geoff finds a connection with the new guy and makes a discovery.





	The Best Way to Write my Name (is on Your Skin)

Never once did Geoff stop and question the name emblazoned on his chest in a neatly messy handwriting. He did, however, often stay awake at night to the thoughts of what this person looked like and if they would mind being the soulmate to someone whose blue eyes struck fear into many. If they would mind being attached to the soul of someone who has more blood on his hands than what's in the bodies of an entire sports team.

Geoff was never afraid, but his soulmate made him scared for once - scared that he either wouldn't believe in soulmates or maybe just not want him at all.

He could understand why.

\---

_Jeremy Dooley_

The name sat on Geoff’s chest, etched with such careless precision, as he peered over his tattooed and scarred body in the mirror. Normally he'd be the type to turn and scoff at something like a soulmate, but this felt different. More planned than people give it credit. He wanted to be the judge of character himself and to meet this Jeremy Dooley.

He made a mental note to stop explaining things to himself when brushing his teeth.

After getting ready, dressed up in something more casual than the suit he used for business, found out that he was the last person awake in the penthouse. Michael and Gavin were already arguing with each other, Jack was making something for breakfast, and Ryan was polishing a few knives he liked to keep on his person at all times.

The boss decided to stroll into view when Michael roared in anger and tackled a squawking and giggling Gavin to the ground.

“Michael, play nice.” Ryan warned from his seat near the tousling lads.

“That's as nice of playing as Michael gets.” Geoff snorted as he stepped into the open kitchen.

“Well, well,” Jack hummed, flipping a pancake “I see someone finally decided to get up.”

“Yeah, I'm here. What's on the menu this morning?”

“Pancakes, eggs, bacon.” She shrugged.

“Sounds like it's gonna be delicious.” Geoff licked his lips, pat Jack on the back, and joined the others in front of the TV.

He quickly noticed that in the minutes he had his back turned, Michael was in Ryan's place and Gavin was huddled up and pouting against Ryan. The older man seemed to not care, surprisingly, seeing how inconveniently tangled Gavin was against him. With a sigh at the sight of two soulmates being new each other and tolerating each other's existences, Geoff plopped himself in a greatly comfortable chair.

“So Geoff,” Michael started talking, glancing at the boss now and then from the television, “I thought you said we were supposed to get a new guy today.”

“A couple of them,” Geoff corrected.

“Yeah? Where are we meeting them?”

“The bar we usually celebrate at.”

“When?” Gavin piped up from under Ryan's arm.

“Tonight.”

“But what-”

“Okay! I'm done with questions, assholes. Just wait to see, alright?”

\---

These new guys were completely what Geoff never expected. One was tall with long-ish hair tied back into a small ponytail, the ends a fading dyed colour. A neatly kept beard accompanied his chin and jawline as glasses sat on his nose that matched the red of his hoodie, shoes, and headphones. He introduced himself as ‘Axial’ and refused to give them his real name just yet.

The other was short with a white cowboy hat, aviators, and a goatee. Geoff, amusingly, heard Gavin whisper an off-handed comment to Michael about the man’s orange shirt, purple jacket, and yellow pants. He introduced himself with a charming grin and a tip of the hat as ‘Rimmy Tim’ which made Michael snort from somewhere behind him.

“Rimmy Tim and Axial, eh? Well…” Geoff offered his hand to shake. “I’ve seen what you can do on your own. Impressive shit. Welcome to the crew, guys.”

Something changed in Rimmy Tim’s posture - he looked to show more pride in his stance and the corners of his lips turned up just slightly. He reached forward and shook Geoff’s hand after letting Axial do the same.

“It's a pleasure,” The short man said, “ _Boss_.”

They stuck there for a moment, making understanding eye contact despite Rimmy Tim’s aviators. Jack was the one to break them apart, clearing her throat. In a second the two broke apart, eyes still glancing at each other now and then.

\---

Turns out Rimmy Tim and Axial made an extremely great duo and useful recruits to the crew. They blew Geoff away with their abilities after only a few heists and he happily made room for them in the penthouse asap for a sort of promotion.

It apparently called for a celebration.

Video games, money counting, drinking, socializing - everyone in the crew had a fantastic time and for the first time in a long while Geoff knew he was fucked.

He was found alone in the kitchen area with a somewhat drunk Rimmy Tim as the sounds of laughter and Mario Party came from the next room.

“Thanks, boss.” Rimmy slurred, grin wide. He wasn't wearing his shades and it was evident the grin reached his eyes. “This is fun. Nice.”

“Dude, I told you to call me Geoff. You're one of us now. Both you and your friend.” Geoff scoffed, mentally willing his hand away from the abundant alcohol the others had out to grab some soda that Ryan usually drinks.

“First name basis? Already? Damn. Alright then, I've got a secret.”

“A secret?”

“My name isn't Rimmy Tim…” He sounded legitimately disappointed.

“Shocker.”

“I'm Jeremy. My name's Jeremy.”

Geoff stopped shoving ice into into glass to look at Jeremy. The man stood leaning against the island’s counter with a bottle of Maker's Mark in his hands as he filled a new glass with the honey liquid. He looked a little solemn, almost. Like he spoke out of turn.

“Jeremy…”

The boss could nearly feel the ache on his chest where the same name was emblazoned on his skin. He couldn't bring himself to ask his last name. It might hurt. It might be a fright to know Jeremy doesn't have his name plastered somewhere on his body.

“Promise to keep it a secret?”

“Wouldn't tell it if my life depended on it.”

That seemed to satisfy the short man as he nodded, swirled his drink, and left the room to rejoin loud, drunken Mario Party. Geoff sighed and wondered if that pain was a heart attack or a heart break. He wouldn't mind either at the moment, honestly.

He didn't come back to Mario Party after that talk. He went to his room to sit with a nice good book. He needed to take a break from… _that_.

And he did for a good long while. The door muffled the angry yells, no doubt from Michael, and the hysterical laughter, musical enough to be from Ri- _Jeremy_. Quiet side notes from Axial, whatever his real name may be.

The only thing that really pulled Geoff from his book was the sound of his doorknob jiggling late late late into the inky Los Santos night. He was about to say he didn't want to be abducted into whatever bullshit the party was about to drag him into, but then a sobering Jeremy stumbled into his room.

“Oh,” He said simply, “This isn't my room. Sorry, boss.”

“It's fine, Jeremy.” Geoff’s voice was gentle. “You seem _really_ tired-” The gent noted the tired look fading into the chocolate irises of Jeremy’s eyes. “-You sure you can make it back to yours?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“Dipshit, I'm offering you a spot on the nearest bed. Probably the best one in this place too.”

“Oh.”

Even though he still very obviously had alcohol in his system, Jeremy had sobered enough to read into this it seemed. And he hesitated. For just a moment there was a flash of pure concern in his eyes before it clouded behind drowsiness.

He mumbled something into a yawn before shedding extra layers down to his pants and undershirt and slipping under the covers of Geoff’s bed. There he fell asleep rather quickly to the sounds of pages turning and the gent humming quietly as he read through the book in hand.

\---

Waking up was nice - a small, warm body was wrapped around Geoff from behind as he slowly let his eyes blink open. He shifted as gently as he could until he was facing the heat source.

Jeremy tangled himself tightly around Geoff with ease, burying his face into the man’s chest. Seems as though the gent fell asleep in his dress shirt and pants. A mental sigh set a reminder to ask Ryan for help ironing them later for the meeting with ally crews.

He sat awkwardly in the lad’s strong arms in wait, afraid of waking him into a terrible hangover. Luckily it didn't actually take much waiting for Jeremy to squirm awake and groan about a throbbing behind his forehead. All Geoff did was chuckle softly and leave the room only to come back with water and painkillers

Jeremy only seemed to gaze at him through a squint and take the help offered before letting his muscles relax on the bed again.

“We-” He was quiet, slurring just slightly. “-We didn't fuck, right?”

“Nah.” The gent shook his head and stayed quiet as well.

“Then why…?”

“You got tired and drunk and I let you come sleep.”

Jeremy hummed in acknowledgment and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he was surprised to see Geoff take a seat in his bleary, sleepy, hungover vision.

“You've got some old scars.” The older man noted, reaching out carefully to drag his thumb just under a pale discolored line on Jeremy's bicep.

The touch startled Jeremy. He never has been touched so gently before. Not by a co-worker, not by a boss. “Yeah. I’ve got a lot. Probably as many as you've got tattoos.”

“You wanna bet?” Geoff’s voice was playful, trying to make the topic amusing.

“Let's see. Show me yours and I show you mine?” Jeremy let a small chuckle slip and started carefully pulling off his undershirt when he saw the other man unbutton his dress shirt.

The bet was fairly even. Jeremy had some pretty serious scars on him from past jobs and solo missions. Geoff didn't know how he missed the large crest tattoo on his arm, but he definitely noticed when it had a few lines through in from knife fight scars.

Although the scars and the tattoo were nice to see - someone opening up and trusting him and all - what really grabbed Geoff’s attention was just how plainly beautiful and attractive this small man was. He was entranced and couldn't stop his eyes from taking everywhere they could. He could use the image later…

Oh.

_Oh_

That's his name inked into the skin of Jeremy’s chest.

“Jeremy Dooley…” Geoff breathed, reaching his hand out to touch his name.

“How did-” Jeremy was cut off by Geoff pulling him into a tight hug.

“You beautiful bastard! You didn't tell me you were my goddamn soulmate! I knew there was something that really drew me to you. Fuck.”

“I… didn't know you had my name.”

Geoff pulled himself away and laughed - a wonderful, beautiful giggle. It was infectious, causing Jeremy to grin.

“I do. I've been wondering what a notorious gang leader’s soulmate could look like.”

“And? How'd I do, boss?”

“You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen my name written on.” The gent let his hand rest on Jeremy’s arm, thumb rubbing circles into the muscles.

“Oh, Geoff…”

“Well… I mean, it's true. My name doesn't look good anywhere else.”

“That's false. Your name looks good anywhere you put it. It's your name! You're a good thing in general to us. To me.”

Without putting much thought in, Jeremy rolled forward to trap Geoff against the soft bed. He leaned down and very gently pressed the loveliest of sweet little kisses to his hip and trailed as many as he could until he reached his own name scrawled. He stared at it for a moment before pressing his lips to a spot right next to it.

“Jeremy…” Geoff breathed out his name in surprise, staring down at him. “What was that for?”

“I'm very very happy and you need to know that you're the cause of that. You're great and I really enjoy your company, the others love you. You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be. You're good to those who matter to you and I'm touched that I could be part of the circle.”

Geoff had a rush of emotions behind his eyes before he leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth and then went south, drifting his lips to his own name on the other's chest.

“Thank you, Jer. Thank you so much. Oh goddammit I really got the greatest of them all, huh? You're so sweet and you know just what to say to make me feel pretty okay. My favourite one, too.”

“I'm your favourite?” The short man sounded startled. “I have been?”

“Since job one, you’ve impressed me.”

In the next heartbeat, they shared a sweet kiss. In the next, they crawled back under the sheets to talk in the early sunlight of the morning.


End file.
